The present invention is directed toward percussion drums and, in particular, to apparatus, systems and methods for adjusting the tension of a drumhead.
Percussion drums have been used for hundreds, if not thousands, of years to produce sounds either alone or in combination with other musical instruments. A typical drum has a hollow body or shell over which a drumhead is stretched. A typical drumhead is circular and terminates at its outer boundary at a rigid or substantially rigid rim. When the drumhead is placed over the mouth of the shell, the rim is positioned slightly outside of the shell. A tensioning ring is positioned over the rim and is attached to the shell to retain the drumhead in tension across the mouth.
The tensioning ring is commonly attached to the shell by a number of threaded rods that extend between the tensioning ring and brackets on the outer surface of the shell. Threaded nuts are tightened on the threaded rods to move the tensioning ring toward the brackets, thus tightening the drumhead. A typical drum has six or more of such threaded rods. Accordingly, adjusting the tension in the drumhead typically requires the tightening of six or more separate nuts.
A number of tuning mechanisms have been developed in the past to make tuning the drumhead easier. Most of these mechanisms are incorporated into kettle drums, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,912 to Allen et al. Other mechanisms, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,265 to Tuttrup and U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,125 to Fece, have been developed for other types of drums.
None of the devices known to the inventor provide a simple and affordable drumhead tuner that is at the same time accurate and reliable. The mechanisms illustrated in Allen et al. and Fece, for example, are elaborate and likely expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, although they may be appropriate for expensive drums of the type illustrated therein, they may be inappropriate for simpler and/or less expensive types of drums.
Further, the mechanisms illustrated in Fece and Tuttrup are both subject to inadvertent adjustments that may accidentally modify the tone of the drum. The Fece device may be accidentally rotated, which would result in the drumhead tension changing. Similarly, the cables extending along the outside of the shell of the Tuttrup device could be displaced by the drummer or a drum stand, or the jackscrew inadvertently impinged, to accidentally change the tone of the drum.
It is therefore apparent that a need exists for a simple and inexpensive drum tuning device that is also accurate and reliable and not subject to inadvertent adjustments.
The present invention is directed toward a tunable drum for use with or without a drum stand. Embodiments of the invention allow an individual to quickly and reliably tune the drum either manually, by operating a motor, or automatically by way of a tuning circuit.
In one particular embodiment, the drum incorporates a shell, a drumhead, a tuning ring, an adjustment or tuning assembly and a motor to drive the tuning assembly. The shell has opposing first and second ends with a first mouth at the first end and a second mouth at the second end. The drumhead covers the first mouth, and is retained against the shell by the tuning ring. The tuning ring is held against the drumhead by a number of cords, cables or other elongated linkages. The cables extend from the tuning ring to the adjustment assembly through holes in the shell. The motor selective drives turning assembly in response to actuation signals. A user or operator may manually operate the motor, or a feedback mechanism employing a tuning circuit may automatically operate the motor based on a difference between a desired vibrational frequency of the drumhead and a determined vibrational frequency of the drumhead.
In another embodiment, a stand for retaining and tuning a drum includes a number of legs, a drum engagement member coupled to the legs, the drum engagement member dimensioned to supportingly engage at least a portion of the drum, a second coupling movably supported by the legs and dimensioned to detachably engage a first coupling of the drum when the drum is supportingly engaged by the drum engagement member, and a motor having a drive shaft drivingly coupled to the second coupling, the motor selectively operable to move the second coupling with respect to the legs.
In still another embodiment, a tuning assembly for a drum includes a connector member sized and shaped to be positioned inside the drum, the connector member being attachable to the tuning ring by a plurality of linkages extending from the tuning ring into the drum such that longitudinal movement of the connector member with respect to the drum will change the tension of the drumhead, and a motor having a drive shaft coupled to the connector member, the motor selectively operable such that rotation of the drive shaft longitudinally moves the connector member with respect to the drum and, as a result, will adjust the tension of the drumhead.
In still another embodiment, in combination a drum and a stand for retaining the drum include a plurality of elongated links having first and second ends, the first end of each of the links being coupled to the tuning ring, the links extending from the tuning ring into the shell through a plurality of holes in the shell, a connector member positioned inside the shell, the second end of each of the links being coupled to the connector member, a first coupling received in the shell for movement with respect therewith and coupled to the connector for transmitting movement thereto, a motor mounted to the stand, the motor having a drive shaft, and a second coupling sized and dimensioned to drivingly engage the first coupling, the second coupling coupled to the drive shaft of the motor for being moved thereby.
In yet a further embodiment, a method for tuning a drumhead on a drum includes determining an operational state for a motor based at least in part on a frequency of vibration of the drumhead and operating the motor in the determined operational state to vary a tension of the drumhead. Determining an operational state for a motor based at least in part on a frequency of vibration of the drumhead may include selecting a first operational state corresponding to a rotation of a drive shaft of the motor in a first direction if the frequency of vibration of the drumhead is above a first reference frequency level, selecting a second operational state corresponding to a rotation of the drive shaft of the motor in a second direction if the frequency of vibration of the drumhead is below a second reference frequency level, and selecting a third operational state corresponding to no rotation of the drive shaft of the motor if the frequency of vibration of the drumhead is between the first and the second reference frequency levels.
In still a further aspect a method for facilitating the tuning of a drum comprises extending a plurality of linkages from a tuning ring at an end of the drum to a connector member positioned inside the drum such that axial movement of the connector member results in axial movement of the tuning ring, coupling the connector member to a motor, and operating the motor such that rotation of a drive shaft of the motor results in axial movement of the connector member.